The Next Evolution
by Harpiebird
Summary: The Mutant Gene has arisen at an alarming rate in the World. Hogwarts has been on edge, students’ skin suddenly turns color or they burst into flame. Are Harry and his friends & enemies no different? Duh! DHr, HG.


**The Next Evolution**

**Summary:** One Shot. The **_Mutant Gene_** has arisen at an alarming rate in the Wizarding World. Hogwarts has been on edge, students' skin suddenly turns color or they burst into flame. Are Harry and his friends (and enemies) no different? Duh!

**Mostly a Hermione/Draco with a _tad_ of Harry/Ginny in it**

**A/N:** I know I make a habit of not finishing any of my stories, but the truth is usually after I post it I lose all interest in the plot. So from now on I'm ONLY going to be making 1 chapter stories, aka one-shots. Unless I happen to finish writing a story, then I will post it.

_Enjoy the story!_

**Few facts:** Voldemort won't make an appearance or anything in this story. Takes place in 6th year. And this has **_nothing_** to do with the 6th book, I haven't read it but my sister told me the huge points to it and I don't like it and I'd rather _not_ read it. (Sorry but I really want to think that book never happened.) I'm pretty sure this is the last HP story I'm going to write, unless a plot comes to my head.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Mutant gene idea thing. And I don't own Harry Potter, and I am so not getting money off this story. (Thought that _would_ be nice!) Oh and the speech at the beginning, I know its brilliant and all but sadly it's not mine. It belongs to the writer of the first X-Men movie, and yes this is the speech that Jean Grey said.

**The Characters and who's their power is based on:**

Hermione – Jean Grey + the White Queen

Harry – Angel

Ron – Gambit

Ginny – Magma

Draco – Cyclops

Blaise – Nightcrawler

Dumbledore – Professor X (Duh!)

If you don't know anything about a certain X-Men characters I have above, I suggest you go to **www DOT** **uncannyxmen DOT net . **So much info, I love that website.

**

* * *

**

_In every organism on Earth there exists a mutator gene - the X-factor, as it has come to be known. It is the basic building block of evolution the reason we have evolved from homo habilus... to homo erectus, to homo sapiens Neanderthals, and, finally, to homo sapiens._

_Taking its cues from the climate, terrain, various sources of nourishment, and the mutator gene tells the body when it needs to change to adapt to a new environment. The process is subtle, normally taking thousands of years._

_Only in the last few thousand years did mankind begin to make clothes for himself, build shelters, use heat and grow food in large quantities. With this man-made environment remaining relatively stable, the X-factor became dormant._

_Until now_

_For reasons still not known to us, we are seeing what some are calling the beginnings of another stage of evolution…_

**-**

Sighing sadly Hermione Granger, folded her Daily Prophet. The news of the Mutant rising was increasing everyday. She was so confused. How could this be happening now, and yet this has been happening for hundreds of years. There were fairies, dragons, giants, people could change into animals, etc. and yet _no one_, seemed to have thought of this could happen. The muggles have brought out riots of hatred towards these people, people called Mutants. She shook her head sadly. Luckily in the Wizarding World, they were more accepting then the Muggle World. But it didn't stop some of the mutants' feeling of sudden discrimination against everyone, Wizard and Muggle alike.

Suddenly she got a wave of thoughts flooding through her mind as the hundreds of students of Hogwarts entered the Great Hall. Holding her head in pain, she spilled her plate all over her. Pain shot throughout her as the voices increased in volume but she could never hear what they were saying. The voices increased higher in volume then they had before, it was so unbearable. Hermione felt as though her brain would explode at any second. She couldn't hold a scream any more, and stood up only to be knocked over and screamed in pain as the voices grew even louder.

The students from all houses stopped chatting with each other, ran towards her and stared at her. Soon, whispering was heard from everyone asking if they knew what was wrong with her. With that, their thoughts grew louder in the sixteen year old woman's mind. A scream erupted from her mouth again as she held her head tightly. The professors made their way around to the woman that lay on the ground.

"Ms. Granger! What's happening? What is it?" Professor McGonagall asked as she ran to her favorite student's side. Professor Snape was beside her, his eyebrow rose in confusion. Emotions and thoughts flowed throughout Hermione's mind.

Suddenly with a scream, Hermione knocked away everyone on the floor before slipping into the darkness that waited for her.

**-X-**

"What the hell am I going to do? Their getting bigger every day!" Harry Potter asked his best friend, Ron Weasley. Ron shrugged; sadly he slapped Harry's shoulder to try to comfort him.

"At least people might think you're an angel. When they see my power all they're going to do is turn me into some kind of dreadful person." Ron said sadly, Harry shook his head sadly.

"That's not true! I think you have the cooler power, I mean what the heck could I use wings for!"

"That's not how I see it! I touch something and it blows up! I have to wear gloves all the time!"

A loud scream was heard before Harry could retort to Ron. Eyes widen, he and Ron ran towards the sound (the Great Hall). Reaching there they saw a huge crowd gathered around someone, and then another loud scream that blew people around whomever near the screamer a few feet away and off their feet. From where they were, Ron and Harry could see a young girl unconscious and they quickly ran towards the girl. As they got closer they saw it was Hermione.

Panic washed throughout their bodies as they tried to wake her up with no result. Harry picked her up and ran towards the infirmary. Ron ran after him.

Professor Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey were waiting there for them. "Lay her down on one of the beds," Pomfrey ordered Harry when they entered. She took a small bottle of Pepper Up Potion, and poured it down Hermione's throat.

"Is she going to be all right?" Harry asked Dumbledore. Dumbledore nodded his head softly. "What happened to her?"

"Her mutant gene took into effect when suddenly just about everyone entered the Great Hall at the same moment. She's been stressing a lot lately because of the fact that her parents were murdered over the summer in front of her. I had talked with her afterwards and she told me she could hear their last thoughts as they both died. I subdued her powers, but apparently, her telepathic abilities came back with a passion today, as well as her telekinetic abilities. It seems her abilities are a lot stronger then I thought."

"She has two powers?" Ron asked dumbly.

"Yes, she does. She will be fine in a few days, in due time. I would like the both of you to go back to your dorms and rest."

**-X-**

"Draco, are you okay? You've been holding your eyes shut for a long time…" Blaise Zabini asked his best friend. They were in the Slytherin common room, and it seemed like they were the only Slytherins in the room.

"No, I don't feel so well! My eyes feel like their going to bloody blow up!" Draco yelled at him, as he held his eyes shut tightly.

"I think we better get you to the infirmary, let's go." Blaise held on Draco's elbow and thought of the infirmary. A second later they were both standing in the infirmary.

"Mr. Zabini! What's wrong?" Madame Pomfrey asked jogging over to them.

"It's Draco, his eyes hurt, and I don't what's wrong." Pomfrey nodded and shushed Draco on a bed near Hermione Granger's bed. Blaise looked over to see her unconscious and her friends no where in sight. Blaise looked around and took candy from her nightstand and smirked slightly to himself.

"How long has this been going on, Mr. Malfoy?" Pomfrey asked as she looked into his eyes, Draco closed his eyes tightly with a hiss as the sun poured down into his eyes.

"Since Sunday, every time I open my eyes, it hurts." Draco mumbled angrily, he hated this woman with a passion. Couldn't they get a different healer?

Madame Pomfrey nodded, and touched his eyelids. Draco was about to curse at the woman to get away from him, but the pain in his eyes went away faster then it a second later. "There, the pain should be gone now. I'm going to my office to get a Pepper Up potion, please stay here."

After Pomfrey left the room, Draco opened his eyes, and looked towards the huge window. Smirking happily, he didn't feel any pain. Suddenly a pain shot through his eyes, and a huge red blast flew from his eyes towards the window. Draco closed his eyes quickly. Madame Pomfrey came running into the room to see the huge glass window was blown to bits. Blaise gapped at Draco in shock.

"What the heck happened here?" Pomfrey yelled angrily. A groan was heard and she turned around angrily towards the source, but calmed down when she saw who it was and rushed to the bedside. "Ms. Granger, are you all right?"

"Madame Pomfrey? Yeah I'm okay, what happened?" Hermione asked shyly.

"Your mutant powers emerged at lunch. You should be all right now."

"Did I hurt anyone?" Hermione asked worriedly. She remembered what happen; it came back to her mind in a flash.

"No you didn't. But could you please wait a moment, I have to ask what happened here with Mr. Malfoy." Pomfrey walked over to the boy that was holding his eyes with his hands.

Hermione looked over to him. Thoughts - quieter then they were in the Great Hall, were - were saying something over and over. Hermione guessed it was Malfoy, and tried to understand his thoughts.

_Please don't let this happen, I can't be this, please stop the hurting. Please don't let this happen, please stop the hurting…_

Hermione frowned, Malfoy was in pain. Real pain. And from how his thoughts felt, the pain must be unbearable. His thoughts sounded as though it was a little boy hurt after falling off his bicycle…

"Now Mr. Malfoy what happened?" Malfoy shook his head and buried his face into his hands. Turning to face Blaise, Madame Pomfrey asked him what happened.

"I don't know, he was just looking outside, and then a huge red blast flew from his eyes and busted the window."

Hermione looked over towards Malfoy and got up slowly. His thoughts still rung in her head, but that didn't matter. She wasn't about to leave him like this just because he was an enemy. She sat next to him and set her hand on his head. She hadn't been a telepath for long, a few months, but she knew she could do this. She had to. Entering Malfoy's mind, she quietly told him to go to sleep.

"Ms. Granger!" Pomfrey scolded as Draco fell backwards on the bed. "What did you do!"

"I made him go to sleep. He'll wake up in a few hours. He was in pain Madame Pomfrey, I had to help him some how." Hermione said, taking her hand from his face. Madame Pomfrey nodded her head.

"Will Draco be all right?" Blaise asked finally.

"Yes, I'm sure he'll be fine. Now shoo, Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger need their rest."

Blaise nodded and thought of his dorm room before disappearing from their sight. Hermione stared at where he had been in surprise.

"Teleportation, Ms. Granger." Pomfrey explained, Hermione nodded, "Now, please get some rest. I'll be in my office should anything happen."

Hermione nodded once again and got up and got into her bed. She felt so tired suddenly, and fell to sleep after pulling the covers over her.

**-X-**

"You're WHAT!" Ginny Weasley yelled at her five month boy friend. From the woman's anger, the guy –Jon Mayo, a fifth year Ravenclaw- shrank away from her.

"I'm sorry Ginny, I _really_ am. But I don't like you like that anymore…"

"Sorry! You're sorry? Ha! You _will_ be!" Anger shot throughout her body and mind and suddenly she felt hot, and grinned as she looked at Jon's scared face. She felt like she was being taken over by an evil person, but she didn't care. She wanted revenge.

"But—you're on _fire_! Ginny what the—AHHHH!" Jon screamed as fire burst from Ginny's body and flew towards him. Ginny's face burned with anger and hate.

"Ginny! _Stop_!" Harry called out to his best friend's younger sister. The fire in Ginny's anger let go at his voice. She looked at Jon with shock, the fire left him alone, but it had surrounded him. With the anger leaving her, the fire slowly burned out.

"Oh my god, Jon!" Ginny yelled worried and ran to his side. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know I could do that! Please, I'm sorry…"

"Get away!" Jon screamed before running away from her. Ginny slid to the floor in misery, Harry joined her. Ginny sunk into his arms; Harry wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"Oh Harry, what did I do?"

**-X-**

"Mr. Malfoy, please wake up, keep your eyes closed though." Draco woke up at the voice. He kept his eyes closed like the voice told him, but he sat up unhurriedly. "Good morning, Mr. Malfoy. Feeling well?"

"As good as I can feel, Professor." Draco's voice was a bit rusty sounding for not speaking for several hours. Professor Dumbledore smiled down at the boy.

"Good, good. I have a gift for you. A friend made these and I think you will be grateful for them. Here put these in your eyes. Be careful."

Draco slowly took whatever it was; once he felt what they were he put them in. He had put on contacts before, mostly to disguise himself in the Muggle town near his family's land; he never mastered changing his eyes with spells. Once they were in his eyes, he slowly opened them. Nothing happened.

"Ah… there you go. Those are ruby quartz contacts; they are able to stop your optic blasts from happening. You'll have to use them until you're able to control your mutation. Now I'll best be going." Draco nodded as he looked around the room. Another bed was filled, along with guests as well.

On the side of room Hermione hit Ron over the head when she heard his thought of hatred directed at Draco Malfoy. "Ron! Why can't you be nice? And Harry! For goodness sakes, grow up! Ginny, Help me!"

Harry Potter just looked at his two quivering friends and continued to laugh. Ginny Weasley couldn't help but let out a giggle and after just a moment of holding it in, she burst into laughter. Ron couldn't help but scowl at them. Hermione looked over to her supposedly friends and frowned.

"What the heck is so funny Harry James Potter!" Hermione asked him, like she was Professor McGonagall herself. Harry quickly stopped laughing and looked over at his best friend.

"Nothing…" Harry said, smiling with fake innocently.

"Now Harr-"

"We have to go Hermione! We'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Ginny said, hugging Hermione before dragging the two boys out of the room.

Hermione let out soft good bye to them, and went to grab her book on her nightstand. While grabbing the book she glanced over to Draco's bed and saw that he was awake and had just been watching her. She smiled softly. She got out of her bed and walked over to him.

"How are you feeling?" Hermione asked softly as she stood next to his bed. She mentally influenced him to be civil towards her; she didn't want him to take all this out on her now did she?

Not feeling up to insulting her, which to Draco Malfoy was very odd indeed, he replied, "Better, I guess. What are you here for?"

"I lost control of my powers in the Great Hall." Hermione sighed angrily at the thought of _her_ losing control.

"Oh…" Draco glanced over at Hermione, curiosity swept threw him. "So what's your mutation?"

"Oh! Well it's nothing really. I have telepathic and telekinetic abilities. In short, I can read minds, project thoughts to others, create illusions through someone's eyes and I'm able to move stuff with my mind." Hermione said.

"Well… at least you can control yours… I'm stuck wearing these damn contacts!" Draco said, pointing at his eyes irritably. _And I probably look like a demon or something!_

"You don't look like a demon!" Hermione laughed lightly at him. "You look just about the same as you do everyday, but just with red eyes. It looks really cool."

Draco stared at her with his mouth open slightly, for several reasons. "How-"

"Telepath, remember? Anyway, does your head hurt anymore?" Hermione asked, staring at him with concern.

Draco shook his head for foolishly not remembering she told him he was a telepath. "Right, no it doesn't hurt no more."

**The End**

* * *

**A/N:** I know the plot can be continued but oh well. I hope I sparked some kind of plot-bunnies in a few writers mind to make a story something like this, or at least an actual HP/X-Men crossover story… I'll read it- if I find it of course.

I'm sad to say this will probably be my last HP story, unless for some odd reason a plot-bunny comes to me and if I agree with doing it. And all I'm just going to say is this:

**I AM DELUSIONAL (_in_ most _Ron/Hermione fans' eyes_) AND FKING PROUD OF IT!**

Thank you, sorry for the out burst, but I'm just so damn pissed off.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

A Hermione/Harry & a Hermione/Draco fan,

**Harpiebird (Stephanie)**


End file.
